


This Will Be

by melonshino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Geek Reader, It's bad for you to stay up for 2 days straight, Jock Dean, Make sure to get a proper amount of sleep, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Pining, Romance, SPN AU Bingo, You might confess your undying love for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonshino/pseuds/melonshino
Summary: Some things come to light when Dean takes care of you when you refuse to do it yourself.





	This Will Be

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Geek/Jock Pairing
> 
> Created for @percywinchester27’s PJO Quotes Challenge (prompt is bolded in the fic) and @spnaubingo! Also, if you're wondering later, a [manananggal](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manananggal) is a vampire-like monster (or witch) from the Philippines.
> 
> (Also, I'd normally stick this in my spn oneshot thing but since there might be a collection for the bingo, I figured it would be easier to add later)

_ Dean followed the monster with his eyes, his whole body tense as she sniffed at the air with a lopsided grin. If there was any way for them all to make it out of this alive, he had to stall long enough for Charlie and Sam to find them. He felt like a massive idiot for rushing in without thinking, blinded by the fact that his girl was in danger. He pulled in a slow breath through his nose, smoothing out some of his frayed nerves. Real anger wasn’t going to serve them well with what he was about to do. _

**_He forced his fists to unclench. "Look, lady, we’re not going to go all Hunger Games on each other. Isn’t going to happen._ ** _ ” _

_ The manananggal’s melodic laugh echoed across the nearly empty warehouse, sending shivers down his spine. She ran her long, slender tongue across her teeth as she crossed in front of the cage of hunters. The entire group pressed against the back of the cage as she charged, bars rattling as she slammed against the cage. _

_ “It’s funny that you think you have a choice,” she growled. “The Goddess will be appeased, Hunter, and I will happily bathe in your chil--" _

__

 

You squeaked and jumped back as the laptop smacked shut, immediately donning a sour look over being ripped out of your writing zone.

“That’s enough, Y/N. You’ve been at it for hours,” Dean said, towering over your cozy spot on the couch. He kept his hand over your computer to make sure it stayed shut.

“I was in the zone, Dean! You know I have a deadline to make.” You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. You ignored the horde of butterflies in your stomach with Dean standing so close. The angle made his chest look massive and his thick thighs were right there in front of you with only his boxers keeping you from getting a show. With hours of football practice almost every day, he was as fit as he’d ever been in his life and you were one of the precious few that got to see him like this every day. 

“I also know that your deadline isn’t for two months and you didn’t go to bed last night when you said you would. _And_ I know that you didn’t even bother eating the sandwich I left for you because it was still _wrapped_  on the counter where I left it.” Dean countered. 

You looked down, defiance quickly replaced with guilt.

“Yeah, I thought so,” Dean snarked. “Now, c’mon, we’re gonna go out for breakfast because the fridge is rank right now. Then you’re gonna come back here for a nap while I’m at practice.  And that’s _before_  you even think about touching this.”

He snatched the laptop away before you could react, quickly fleeing the scene as you tried to detangle yourself from the mass of blankets you accumulated overnight.

“Dee, c’mon, you’re my best friend, not my mom!” You scurried after him as he headed to his room.

“Nope, I warned you last night, kid. Now you gotta face the consequences.”

He was quick to place the computer onto the dresser next to his door before snapping the door shut in your face. For emphasis, he took his keys out to lock his bedroom door before tucking them away in his back pocket. You let out a frustrated groan and tried to make a grab for his keys but he easily dodged you with a chuckle.

“Dean, c’mon, this isn’t funny!”

Instead of responding you were spun around and basically frog-marched over to your room, Dean’s big hands guiding you by the shoulders. 

“Shower. Get dressed. Breakfast.”

You threw your hands up into the air and gave a defeated sigh. “Fine, fine!”

The two of you were out the door about 15 minutes later. It seemed like you’d switched personalities overnight as Dean drove the short distance to your usual diner. Your roommate was all smiles and sunshine, while you looked like you wanted to murder half the county. Exhaustion was finally starting to catch up to you. So, crawling into bed and dying peacefully in your sleep sounded like a much better idea than shoveling food into your mouth.

You felt a little bit like a gremlin in your faded galaxy leggings and oversized KSU hoodie, though you were pretty sure it was an old one from Dean. You wore flats for convenience sake rather than the need to look cute but you kind of regretted it with how cold it was outside. You slid down and let your head fall back over the back of the bench seat as Dean parked. It wasn’t like you’d be out place with the dozens of other tired students dragging themselves to breakfast. You just felt like a huge bum next to Mr. Sunshine.

That wasn’t really new either, when you gave it some thought.

You startled slightly when Dean opened your door for you, offering you his hand to help you out of the car. You gave him a bored look, which only prompted him to wiggle his fingers with a teasing smile.

“C’mon, Grumpy, before the other dwarves need you back at the mines.”

“Whatever, Dopey.” You countered with a pout as he helped you out of the car.

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile and it wasn't lost on you that he didn't let go of your hand until both of you sat down at your group’s usual booth. You could still feel the warmth from his calloused hand as you needlessly rifled through the decades old menu.

Britney, who seemingly always waited on you when Dean was there, was quick to make her presence known. Her sugary sweet smile seemed like a much better match compared to your (semi)permanent scowl.

“Can I getcha anything to drink, Y/N? Or do you just wanna order the usual?”

You started to order but Dean cut you off.

“She’ll have a hot chocolate with extra whip and a full breakfast plate. I’ll have my usual.”

“Alrighty,” she chirped as she wrote out the order. Everyone was pretty used to Dean’s odd behavior when it came to you. “I’ll put that in and be right back with your drinks.”

You glared at Dean across the table but he just gave you a knowing look.

“I’m not gonna bring you here just for you to order a giant ass coffee and no food, kid. I meant it when I said that you gotta sleep when you get back.”

You puffed out your cheeks and sunk into the booth a little, knowing that he was right. You settled into a comfortable silence, something you loved about hanging out with Dean. His gaze was out the window and you couldn’t help but sneak a few longing looks. His freckles seemed more prominent in the early morning light, the first rays of light painting him in a soft glow. You could wax poetic about the way his eyes sparkled in the sun or how they turned into stormclouds out on the field.

Britney returned minutes later with your drinks, breaking you out of your trance by carefully setting down your cocoa with a cheeky wink in your direction. You wrapped your hands around the steaming mug with a happy sigh and a thank you. As much as your brain craved coffee, the rest of your body was excited for the prospect of sugar and grease.

Dean gave an amused hum as he sipped at his coffee. “So tell about this story that’s been keeping you up for days now.” 

You tilted your head in surprise, unable to gauge if he was serious or not. You'd known Dean since you were babies and it was rare for him to be interested in your writing.

“Ohh, no, you don’t want to hear about that. It’s just a bunch of nerdy crap that I got way too into.” 

“C’mooon,” he pressed with a winning smile. “It’s gotta be good if it’s keeping up the Queen of Sleep.”

You shrugged and went into the whole spiel on your newest book. Your first novel was met with pretty good success, considering you published it yourself and all. You were quickly snatched up by a pretty big publishing house and you adored your new editor. Your pitch had been accepted with a few simple changes and you were left with an advance and a hard deadline to get your first draft done.

Dean watched as your eyes lit up as you went on about your book between sips of cocoa, unable to keep himself from smiling. He figured that this must be how he gets when the starts talking about football or old westerns. The two of your barely noticed as Britney brought out your food. Though he did notice how the bubbly woman’s eyes lingered… on you. The way her smile seemed a little warmer when she spoke to you was pretty obvious too.

Dean was quick to dismiss her with a nod and a smile. He couldn't fault her for it. You were beautiful in that relaxed sort of way that made everything you do look effortless. Still, he didn't need girls trying to swoop in on you too. He had a hard enough time as it is trying to keep guys from trying to chat you up.

You kept talking in between bites, Dean throwing out a few questions and comments here and there that got you thinking. Part way through you had to pull out your phone to make note of a few things to keep in mind for later. It wasn't until your fork scraped across the plate that you noticed how much time had passed.

“Geez, you seriously let me run my mouth that long? Don't you have practice to get to?” You chuckled as you set your fork down.

“Naahh... Well– I mean, I do but it doesn't start til 11:00 so I've got plenty of time to kill.” He didn't think she needed to know that he should've been there already as the captain of the team. Coach was blowing up his phone but he’d put it on silent a long time ago.

“Oh hey guys!” A familiar voice called from behind you.

With a smile you turned to see Charlie and Sam coming over to the booth. Charlie sat down next to Dean and Sam took up the empty spot beside you. On instinct you stacked up yours and Dean’s dishes to make it easier for Brit to take it away, sliding it to the end of the table.

“Cocoa?” Charlie asked incredulously.

“She's been banned from coffee until further notice.” Dean said matter of factly.

“Ahh, another all-nighter?”

“More like two in a row,” Dean groused. Charlie clicked her tongue and gave you a look.

“Oh shush. Dean already locked my computer in his room. Once I get back I'm gonna crash for the rest of the day.”

“Doctor's orders,” Dean added.

“You're a history major.” Sam said before trying to flag down a waitress.

“I could get a Ph.D, if I wanted.” Dean pouted.

“Maybe get your bachelors first, Winchester.” Charlie laughed.

Britney smiled in acknowledgement and held up her hand from the register where she was a bit swamped. Dean nudged at Charlie to get out for a second. You rifled through your wallet as he got up but he waved you off.

“I got this.”

You huffed but relented quickly, knowing how stubborn he could get.

“Fine, but I get next time.”

“Sure, kid,” he chuckled as he got in line, knowing full well that he never let that happen.

Your eyes followed him the entire way, only looking back to your half finished drink when he started to chat up the girls in front of him. You could tell by the way he carried himself and that particular smile he has when he flirts. It was something that you recognized over time since it was never directed at you.

“Sooo, when are you gonna tell him?” Sam’s voice cut through your thoughts.

“Yeah, as entertaining as it is watching you two run circles around each other– it’s getting old fast.” Charlie added.

You rolled your eyes and flipped them off. They’d been bringing up your stupid crush more and more lately and you were so close to being fed up.

“I’m soooo not in the mood to deal with your shit right now. Dean _is not_  interested in me. End of story. There is literally no way I’m telling him, especially when we have to live together for at least the next four months.” You kept your voice low to avoid anyone overhearing.

Your friends sighed and chattered on and on about how he was hopelessly in love with you. The way he took care of you and almost always put his needs before your own. How you never saw the way he looked at you because you were too blinded by your own self-doubt. It was giving you too much hope, too many times to look back on to add to your silly crush. You couldn’t help but look over at Dean who was surrounded by a group of giggling women who were clearly laying it on thick to get with the captain of the football team.

Yeah, okay sure, because flirting with the waitress and a ton of other girls right in front of you totally said he was into you.

You let out a feral growl, cutting them both off as you elbowed Sam, who quickly let you out of the booth.

“I am _so done_  with you two,” you whisper shouted as you shoved your phone and wallet back into the pocket of your hoodie. “Quit fucking bringing this up. You think it’s easy for me to sit there and watch him parade around every other cheerleader, soccer player, and sorority girl? You think I don’t want to just grab him by the collar of his stupid leather jacket and kiss his stupid beautiful face? But no! I’m his giant, nerdy roommate and best friend who’s secretly, irrevocably in love with him and that’s how it’s gonna stay, okay!” 

You panted, not realizing how loud or exhausted you were until you shut up. Your eyes went wide when you realized that Sam and Charlie weren’t looking at you, their crazy friend, but behind you with matching smiles. You turned achingly slow, your eyes locked on Dean’s blank expression.

“I-- uh, oh my god, Dee, I whu--,” you babbled as panic rose in your chest. 

“You’re in love with me?” He blurted out in disbelief.

“Oh, I am so not dealing with this right now.” You said quickly before darting across the diner and out the door.

You don’t think you’d ever moved so fast in your life, feet pounding against the near-frozen sidewalk as you ran. After a few minutes you were forced to stop, your stupid shoe getting caught on a crack that made your ankle twist awkwardly. Not that it mattered, you didn’t hearing anyone coming after you anyway. Your heart wrenched as you fell to your knees, sobs wracked through your chest as big, fat tears ran down your face. 

You just had to run your big, tired mouth, didn’t you?

Now it’s gonna be stupid and awkward and he’s not gonna know how to talk to you anymore and then you’re gonna have to move out and he’s probably never gonna talk to you again and--

“Geez, woman, you'd think you were on the team with how fast you got out of there.”

A familiar weight settled on your shoulders, leather and the faint scent of motor oil flooding your senses. And suddenly your teary vision was flooded with freckles and sun-kissed skin as Dean lifted you into his arms bridal-style, his jacket still covering your back. It was then that you noticed the familiar purr of Dean’s car, left idling on the side of the road with no one at the wheel.

You squeaked as he shifted you to one arm, your hands quick to wrap around the back of his neck for support. He awkwardly managed to get the passenger door open and set you inside. You flinched a little as the door slammed shut, so you put your arms through the sleeves of his jacket to calm your frayed nerves. He rounded the car and climbed in, shutting the door behind him to keep the heat in.

You kept your eyes on the dash, finding a sudden interest in the smooth plastic and old radio.

“So, I hear you wanna kiss my... ‘stupid, beautiful face’, was it?”

You groaned as you sunk back against the seat for the millionth time that day, pulling up the jacket around you face to hide your shame.

“Look, Dee, I get it– You don't have to drag this out anymore than we have to. If you could just forget everything I said so I can awkwardly move out in peace that would be super grea–”

“Would you just be quiet for one second?” Dean chuckled as he pulled you closer, grabbing your thigh to turn you towards him. He tugged at the jacket away from your face, finally giving you one of those dazzling smiles that made everyone around him melt.

“I don't wanna forget, Y/N. I wanna remember every little, perfect detail about today so I can always look back on this day I got to kiss the girl I’ve been in love with since I was 17.”

“Wha–?”

Dean seized your lips in a searing kiss, warmth flooding your entire being. Your hands snaked around the back of his neck and pulled him impossibly closer as you sank into his embrace. It was like everything finally clicked into place, leaving you breathless and full of happy butterflies.

You were both slow to pull away, wanting desperately to savor every last incredible second of that kiss.

“Wow,” you breathed.

“You're tellin’ me, kid,” he said with an airy laugh. He presses his forehead against yours, emerald eyes fixing you in place. “I love you, Y/N. More than I have words for. I only ever messed with other people because I thought I didn't have a chance with the girl I wanted most.”

“I– I love you too, Dean. Always have.”

“So we’ve just been two idiots pretending not to be in love this whole time?” He chuckled as he cupped your face in his big hands.

“Well, maybe not the _whole_  time. I’m pretty sure I wasn’t _in_   _love_  with you when were taking baths together back in the day.” You giggled as you nuzzled against his palm.

He chuckled and pinched your nose teasingly before his eyes turned a little dark. He smirked as he ran his thumb over your bottom lip.

“You know, we could try doing that again, if you want. I can even get a rubber duck for old time’s sake.”

“Pffft, why don’t we head home and--” Your own body betraying you as you cut yourself off with a deep yawn. Dean burst out laughing, hand over his heart as he leaned back against the door.

“Alright, why don’t we take a raincheck on that and just take a nap instead?”

It was a blur of giggles and kisses all the way back home. Despite your insistence that you weren't in any pain, Dean still carried you inside the apartment with practiced ease. He set you down in your bed, tugging off his jacket and your hoodie before tucking you in.

You thought he might leave for practice, however disappointing that may be, but he just shut the door and shrugged out of his henley and jeans. You both knew no funny business was about to happen anytime soon but you could still appreciate the view as he climbed into bed with you. Openly this time, though.

“I thought you had practice?” You said as he made himself comfortable at your side. 

“Yeah, but they can survive without me for one day. I gotta make sure _my girl_  gets a good night’s sleep.” 

“You sap,” you giggled as his arm settled on your waist.

“Yeah, well, I'm your sap now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Initially with Ana's prompt I was gonna write up a whole situation where a monster (who worships a war goddess) kidnaps a bunch of hunters to make them fight to the death all Hunger Games style but, ya know, Depression™ or whatever. So y'all ended up with this fluffy, cliched mess lol.


End file.
